


i want to sit down in your arms (wrap me in wonder)

by ghostlypup



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, happy ur beautiful when u laugh day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup
Summary: “You’re beautiful.” It’s louder this time, said out in the open and not in the comfort of Eliott’s skin and arms. He can’t hide behind anything and for some reason it makes him nervous. Being so open about how he really feels is hard to come natural at times, even when being around Eliott feels like the most natural thing ever.Or, 5 times Lucas tells Eliott he’s beautiful.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161





	i want to sit down in your arms (wrap me in wonder)

1.

The first time he says it he doesn’t really think about it.  _You’re beautiful when you laugh_ , he whispers in the crook of his neck, tucked away from everything else in the room. Eliott squeezes him tighter. A soft laugh escaping with it, as if the whole world just hadn’t been weighing on his shoulders the past couple of days.

He kind of wants to say more. How proud he is, relieved, happy. He kind of wants to say  _I love you. I love you so much_ , he can feel it on the tip of his tongue, ready to spill out and seep through Eliott’s shirt all the way to his heat. But he doesn’t. Instead they stand there, neither of them saying anything, swaying gently to the sound of their breathing, the street noise bleeding into the silence of the flat. It feels like they’re in the centre of the world and everyone else is revolving around where they stand, an accompanying orchestra to their love.

He tries to draw back after a moment but Eliott holds him tighter, smushing his face closer into his shoulder. Lucas laughs gently into his shirt.

“Eliott,” he says, giggling around his name when Eliott grumbles and doesn’t move. He says it again and all Eliott does is hold him tighter. “Eliott, not that I don’t love this but I do need to breath.”

“Fine.” Eliott sighs into his hair, letting up slightly but still keeping his arms around Lucas.

“Thank you.” Lucas whispers, laughing slightly, drawing back a bit to rest his cheek on Eliott’s chest, looking up at him. 

Eliott rests his chin on top of his head, and Lucas welcomes the weight, and everything Eliott surrounding him. For a short while he didn’t think he would have this again and now all he wants to do it let it consume him. If someone had told Lucas vulnerability would feel this good, he would’ve gripped it with both hands and held it tight to his chest instead of running away from it all these years. Because there’s something about someone seeing you when you feel most naked and them still wanting to see you. And, not once has Eliott looked away from Lucas after so many times he’d wanted to stay hidden. 

“Lucas?” Manon’s gentle voice suddenly cuts through the silence. Eliott leans his head up slightly. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Lucas looks up to Eliott first and with a small nod, a whispered  it’s okay , he releases from his grip. He walks over and follows Manon into the kitchen.

“Hey, everything alright?” Lucas asks, back perched up against the counter.

“I just wanted to say, that you can take my room back.”

“Hm?”

Manon smiles, brushing her hair away from her face. “I feel like you guys need the space. I mean, I know we can leave you guys in the living room but I feel like you need more than that.”

“Oh, I mean. It’s no problem,” Lucas gently shrugs his shoulders. “We’ve been fine on the sofa.”

“I know but. Please, take it. I’ll be moving out soon anyway.” Lucas frowns.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She smiles slightly sad, pulling the ends of her sleeves. “It’s only across the hall, really. Can’t get rid of me that quickly.” 

Lucas smiles and then quickly walks over to bring her into a hug. He squeezes her knowing that whatever he wants to say, he knows he’ll never fully be able to convey what he really means.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

Manon laughs quietly. “God, Eliott has made you such a romantic.” 

“Shut up.” Lucas doesn’t try to deny it. He’s been denying himself of so many things and he’s tired of it.

“Okay, well. I’ll leave you two to it.” 

Lucas wanders back into the living room to find Eliott facing the window. From where he’s stood he can still see the way Eliott hunches, as if there’s some invisible weight holding him down. He wants nothing more than to wrap around him until it finally eases. 

“Hey,” Lucas says as he reaches him, snaking his hands around Eliott’s waist and standing on his tiptoes to hook his chin on his shoulder. “You okay?” 

Eliott hums, bringing his own hands over Lucas’. 

“Can we just lay down for a bit?” Lucas closes his eyes. 

“Yeah,” he kisses the skin of his neck. “Of course. Manon’s given me my room back as well, so.” 

“That’s nice.”

“Mhm.” 

Later, they crawl into bed together and it’s so easy to forget that there’s a world outside that exists. The idea of parallel universes is always something that brought comfort to him, but, the more he thinks about it, it all feels more daunting now. Because he’d always dreamt of different universes that included the idea of someone like Eliott, but now he has it, a universe without him isn’t a universe he ever wants to live in.

2.

“Thank you,” he says leaning his head on Eliott’s shoulder. They’re on the bus back from visiting his Mum. Something Lucas never thought would ever happen. Not Eliott meeting her, per say. More the idea that he would be introducing someone to his Mum, someone he cares about, who he loves, who’s also a boy. It felt so far away, for so long, this unreachable cosmic idea and yet it’s right here. “For today.” 

“That’s okay.” Eliott says, coming to grip Lucas’ thigh, his thumb rubbing comforting circles over the fabric of his jeans. “Thank you for inviting me.” 

“Mhm,” Lucas hums, and as they round the corner the sunlight streams through the glass window. He welcomes the way it sits against his skin. “I think she might like you more than me.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Eliott replies, twisting round and dropping a kiss to Lucas’ forehead. “She loves you more than anything.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Eliott squeezes his thigh. “Besides, I think she felt sorry for me more than anything.” 

Lucas laughs. “Why?”

“You think she didn’t notice how much I was shaking? The sweat on my forehead? Damn, I don’t think I’ve ever been more nervous in my life.” 

“Oh my god,” laughter tumbles out of Lucas, his eyes crunching as leans into Eliott’s shoulder more. “She didn’t care, she probably thought it was sweet.”

“If that’s what you think.” 

“Hush, she loves you. Promise.” 

“Promise?”

Lucas lifts his head up from his shoulder and gives him his biggest smile. “Promise.” 

Eliott smiles back, just as big. The sunlight is still pouring in through the windows as they drive down the street and it catches on Eliott’s hair, lighting up the already golden strands. It shines on his skin too, and the way his eyes have turned into half moons— something he’s been falling in love with more by the minute— it makes him look otherworldly. 

“What?” Eliott asks.

“What?” Lucas replies, slightly dazed. 

“You’re staring.” 

“Oh,” Lucas looks down, a rosy blush clawing up his cheeks. He can’t tell whether it’s from the sun or not. “Sorry.” 

Eliott grabs his hand gently. “Don’t be.” 

Lucas looks up at him. 

“You’re beautiful.” It’s louder this time, said out in the open and not in the comfort of Eliott’s skin and arms. He can’t hide behind anything and for some reason it makes him nervous. Being so open about how he really feels is hard to come natural at times, even when being around Eliott feels like the most natural thing ever. 

Eliott ducks his head as he’s thrown the compliment. It eases him a bit. 

“You are.” Lucas says, semi baffled at the thought of Eliott denying it, not believing the gentle blush that smooths over the tops of his cheeks. 

“Hm,” Eliott leans forward and presses a quick kiss to his forehead. “If you say so.” He leans beaks and raises his eyebrows. Lucas rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever.” 

“I’m kidding. Thank you.” Lucas smiles gently. 

Lucas looks over at the family sat near the front of the bus.

It aches, still. 

There’s something in his chest that doesn’t feel completely whole. Like it’s always going to stay that way. He knows that he’ll never get that. Happy, easy and complete families. And maybe, he stopped blaming himself. But now that’s gone, he doesn’t know where to shift that blame. And so it leaves him with this sad, fleeting anger still breathing down his neck and it feels like an uncomfortable itch he can’t scratch.

But there’s Eliott, Eliott who is there, squeezing his thigh and gently whispering into his ear  _you’re beautiful too_ and it’s like a balm to that flame. It’s not a cure. He knows that Eliott can’t fix him, but it feels so good to finally have that ache gone for a while. It’s like he’s been holding his breath all his life and Eliott is there telling him he can finally release. 

And so maybe it all still hurts sometimes, but that hurt is easier knowing he doesn’t have to go through it alone. 

3.

Lucas tends to hate birthdays. 

He wasn’t sure when he went from loving to hating them, when he went from looking forward to the extra attention and spotlight, to dreading and cowering away from it. It’s just another reminder of how he tends to think in steps ahead rather than standing still; how another year passes is another year not knowing what he’s really doing and what he hasn’t achieved and how many things he’s yet to do, and how another year is one more away from being stupid and young. 

However, now, he can’t seem to remember why he has all of these sour feelings. Because now, there are light fingers dancing up the dips of his spine, warm and lazy, and a pair of lips following their pattern. 

He smiles into his pillow. 

It’s been a whole year of this. Of waking up warm and light and lazy. Of smiling into his pillow and feeling another body against his, waking up to kisses and laughter and boy. A year of feeling like he’s floating on top of water. He can’t think of anything better, another place greater and more important than wrapped up in sheets and Eliott.

The fingers dancing up his back stop, and then a palm is skimming up the path of his skin like a paintbrush to paper, all the way up until it reaches the nape of his neck. He feels his nimble fingers reach to his hair, sifting and pulling gently, before pushing it back from where it splays on the pillow. As he squints one eye open minutely, he’s faced with a smiling Eliott. Bathed and blushed in rosy sunlight from the spring sun, which crowds and curls around the curtains and room. He looks like a dream. 

Maybe he is dreaming, still. 

“Hey.” 

Lucas sighs heavily before he smiles, happy and slow and in love. “Hey.” His voice is thick with morning. He then grumbles into his pillow. “This is so unfair.” 

“What is?” Eliott laughs. 

“You. How is it fair to be that beautiful so early in the morning.” 

Eliott laughs again, loud and sweet and it’s the best melody he’s ever heard.

“It’s not that early, Lucas.” 

“10am is early.” Lucas complains. 

“So,” Eliott says after his laughter tapers off. He comes and lays down next to him, so they’re next to each other, noses and feet touching. “Happy birthday.” 

Lucas uncurls his hands from where they rest under his chin to grab onto Eliott’s which lay in the middle. Intertwining them, he drops a kiss to the back of Eliott’s knuckles. He then shuffles down to hug into Eliott, smushing his face right where his heart is. Muffled laughter and a light heartbeat swims his ears. He smells like fresh laundry and sleep.

“Hm, a happy birthday indeed.” He feels Eliott’s hand in his hair again, and it makes his head foggy with drowsiness.

“So, do you want presents or cake first?” Lucas draws back suddenly to look up at Eliott.

“Presents?”

“Mhm.” 

“Eliott,” Lucas says quietly, drawing back and laying a hand on his chest. “You didn’t need to get me anything.” 

“I know.” Eliott replies simply, shrugging and dropping a kiss to Lucas’ forehead. “But I wanted to, so. You’re getting them.” 

“Okay.” Lucas says, trying to ignore the guilt that itches to consume him. Lucas smiles. “I’ll have cake first, then.” He leans up and throws his arm around Eliott’s shoulder, pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips. “As long as you didn’t make it.”

“Rude.” Eliott jumps off the bed and in the mean time Lucas props up a pillow behind him and sits up lazily. Eliott comes into the room and with him, a small cupcake with a candle on top. It’s orange flame dancing slightly as Eliott drops back onto the bed.

“You sure you didn’t make this?” Eliott rolls his eyes.

“Again, rude.” Eliott pinches his knees over the covers gently. “But no. So you’re safe.”

Lucas grins. “Just checking.” 

He’s then blowing out the candle, just as Eliott says  _make a wish,_ as if he hasn’t already got everything he’s already wished for. 

4.

Lucas swears quietly as he presses an off key, his fingers flexing before beginning the song again. His hands resume to the right place and he keeps playing, dancing his fingertips over the board. It’s just as he’s reaching the middle part when he presses the wrong key, again, and he can’t help the loud curse that slips from his mouth.

“Hey,” Eliott’s voice fades in from behind, his body coming to join him not long after. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Lucas sighs, slouching and leaning gently against Eliott’s front as he brings a hand up to squeeze Lucas’ neck slightly. “I just keep messing up at this part of the song every time.”

“Which part?” 

“This one.” Lucas sighs, vaguely gesturing the sheet music. Eliott hums and wraps his arms around Lucas’ shoulders.

“Well,” he whispers, “I think it sounds beautiful.” He kisses the side of Lucas’ temple.

“Of course you do,” Lucas scoffs. “You listen to dubstep.”

“Hey!” Eliott pulls back slightly. “That was mean.” He puffs. Lucas laughs and brings his hand to smooth across Eliott’s arms. 

“Sorry, my love.” 

Eliott rolls his eyes and unwraps himself from Lucas. He then whispers to Lucas  move over  before he sits himself down on the piano bench. They squish in, sides glued together. 

“Why don’t you try and teach me?” 

“Hm?” Lucas turns to look at Eliott. “You want to learn?”

“No,” Eliott replies. “But, teaching it to me might help you learn the bit you keep messing up. My mum always used to tell me something like that. Plus, you  did tell me you would teach me something one day.” Eliott smirks. 

Lucas raises his eyebrow slightly. “Alright.” Lucas straightens his back a bit. “But you sure you want to learn this?”

“Yeah, I mean. How hard can it be?”

Very hard,  Eliott finds out and Lucas just as quick. Lucas keeps trying to tell him what notes are where, what positions his hands should be in but it all sounds like a foreign language to Eliott’s ears. Lucas finds it nothing but hilarious,  _didn’t you have a piano in your apartment?_ he asks to which Eliott moans  _it was just for decoration._

“Okay,” Lucas huffs, laughing at the way the keys clash together in an uncomfortable tone as Eliott tries play the first few notes again. “Let’s try it this way.” 

Lucas stands up and comes up behind Eliott.Reaching over he comes and lays his hands over Eliott’s, intertwining their fingers. The back of Eliott’s hand feels warm underneath his palms and it floods his whole body with a sudden rush of electric. 

“So,” Lucas says, coughing slightly as his words come out a bit wobbly. “You want to put this finger here, and,” he guides his hands over the keys to where he wants them. “This one there.” 

Once they’re in the right positions, he then starts to press down. He plays the keys as if he were playing the music himself. Eliott relaxes more against Lucas, and with the way he can feel his hands flexing underneath his, it makes it hard to concentrate on anything. Nothing other than Eliott, the way his body feels suddenly so much heavier on him, his hands wrapped around his, the top of his hair tickling his chin ever so slightly. 

He swallows heavily, and the notes that he plays became slow and lazy and sluggish; the sweet and major melody disjointed and trickling away into the air. But he can’t bring it in himself to care, not when Eliott is so close to him and it’s making him feel drunk all of a sudden. 

“Lucas?” Eliott tilts his head up and at the same time Lucas abandons Eliott’s hands on the keys and brings his hand to grip Eliott’s neck, crashing their lips together in hard and firm kiss.

“Fuck,” Lucas sighs into Eliott’s mouth. “You’re so beautiful.” 

“Oh yeah?” Eliott replies against his lips, bringing his hand to wrap around where Lucas’ lay on his neck. 

“Mhm,” Lucas comes down, takes the opportunity to kiss the skin just below Eliott’s ear. It’s chaste and his breath is hot against Eliott’s neck, and he chases the goosebumps that raise on Eliott’s skin, leaning down, down, gently kissing the pale slope of his skin. 

“Hm, that’s nice,” Eliott whispers, and he feels it underneath his lips, the deep rumble of his voice. “But we need to finish the song.” Eliott leans back, Lucas’ lips parting from him.

“Huh?”

“The song.” Eliott raises his eyebrows teasing. He grips Lucas’ hands from where they lay lax over his shoulders and intertwines them, bringing them back to the piano. Lucas groans, dropping his forehead onto Eliott’s shoulder.

“You’re insufferable, I swear.” 

“I thought you said I was beautiful?” 

5.

A while ago, Lucas used to think he didn’t really have a home. Or a definition for the word, what it meant to him.  _A home is more than a house,_ people would say. As if you could find home in something more that cold walls and lonely rooms. For a while, he thought it was Yann. But it never really felt like coming home, more like he was an intruder and robbing something that wasn’t his. Everything felt unnatural and stilted, like maybe he was hoping that Yann could be his home but always knowing that Lucas would never be his.

Yann isn’t like that, anymore. He  is  home now. A home. One of many, he realises now.

But, coming back to their flat, soaked from the rainstorm that flashed out of nowhere and beat down hard on the cobbled streets, fingers numb and tingly, and seeing Eliott still dressed in his pyjamas, dancing around their kitchen to a song playing that he’s never heard before, ingredients thrown everywhere from making pancakes, ones he  knows  are going to taste slightly off, he think s—

_This_ is home.

Eliott spins on his heal when he sees him. He comes up quickly, smothering him, smoothing up his sides saying words like  _I’m sorry I didn’t realise it would rain are you okay do you want tea I can make you tea you need to take your clothes off before you catch a—_

Lucas kisses him firm on the mouth before he can say anything more. His lips feel warm against his. His whole body feels warm against his; the remains of sleep still clinging to Eliott and it bleeds through Lucas’ own wet clothes enough to ignore the uncomfortable feeling.

They part slowly, and Lucas leans back a bit but still close in Eliott’s space. Eliott with his hair still flat against his head, pyjamas hanging low on his hips, a smudge of flour swiped on his cheek. And he thinks, yeah.

_This is home._ And it’s beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> lundi 17:21 is my fave clip from skamfr and so i wanted to write something for it because i am Extra <3 hope u liked it! can’t tell whether this is bad or not n e way
> 
> my tumblr is @mauuvelesbian! ❣️


End file.
